The School
'''The School '''is the seventhy-fifth episode in Season 1, which is premiered on 3 January 2017. Plot the episode starts with Wing Span looking at the calendar in the daytime. He got happy and excited because it's his first day to be a good teacher to make the kids happy at school. While the students are going to Rocky Perch Island Kindergarten, the kids got shocked to see that the school is closed because Ms. Olivia is not feeling well today. Wing went to the kids which their names are Isabella, Bubbles, Tobey, and Diego. He told the kids that he will be their nice school teacher today. He then unlocks the school and they went inside. After the four kids went to their desks, Wing is writing for today's lessons on the chalk board. Including: Reading, Spelling, Math, History, and Writing. As Wing first started the Reading lesson. He then takes out a story book with the title "A Nature Adventure", to read to the kids. He told the children that he wrote the story. Then, he starts reading it to the kids. After telling the kids the story, next they started the Spelling lesson. Wing asks Tobey how to spell the word "ball", which Tobey say "B-A-L-L". Then, Wing clapped to Tobey with cheerfulness. Third, was the Math lesson. Wing asks Bubbles what five plus five equals to. Which Bubbles answered ten. Wing got clapped again. Fourth, was the History lesson. Wing asks Isabella when Lewis Carrol was born, as Isabella answered that Lewis Carrol was born on January 27 in the country of Daresbury, United Kingdom. Last, was they learned the Writing lesson, Wing's favourite. Wing told the kids to write letters A to Z. After the Writing lesson, it was recess. All the kids went out to play in the playground. Diego and Isabella are playing in the sand box, while Bubbles and Tobey play on the swings. Then, the kids went to the cafeteria, as Tobey went first and get a tasty taco, his favourite food. After recess, it was cooking class. Wing and the four toddlers went to the cooking class. They wore their aprons before learning to cook. Wing then showed the kids how to make Italian pizza. He first brought the kids some round dough, and started practicing making Italian pizza. The kids first push the round dough into a flat circle first. Next, Wing told the kids to spread sauce on the dough. They all then spread the sauce on their dough. Third, Wing tells them to finally sprinkle some cheese on the sauce. After they sprinkled their cheese, Wing took the four pizzas to the oven and wait until the pizzas are ready to eat. After the pizzas are ready, he took them out of the oven, as he and the kids start eating their Italian pizzas. Then, it's home time. They went to Ms. Olivia's house to see that she's feeling well. Ms. Olivia say yes and she knew that Wing could be a good teacher for learning the toddlers. As Ms. Olivia told them that she's going to be a chef for now. As Wing will be an enventor and a teacher to teach the kids. As the kids cheer to Wing for learning them at school in the end. Characters * Wing Span * Isabella * Tobey * Diego * Bubbles * Ms. Olivia Trivia * Chuck Adoodledoo, Flick Feathers and all the villains doesn't appear in the episode. But only Wing in charge of the house while Chuck and Flick are away on a vacation to Hawaii. * We see that the Rocky Perch Island Kindergarten's door is boared up with two boards that the toddlers cannot get into the school because Ms. Olivia is not feeling well. * We saw that their are no villains didn't actually attack Wing while Wing's in charge of the house while his two friends are away. Category:Fanon